Riarkle best friends or more
by tamiatiana37
Summary: Riley thought she had a perfect life as a junior in high school but then I comes crashing down but who will change her life forever


**Hey guys I'm back with another fanfiction story but this time it's riarkle from girl meets world i hope you enjoy Ps. I don't own girl meets world**

 **Riley's Pov**

 _I can't believe today is the first day of junior year of high school right now everything in Rileytown is perfect me and Lucas have been dating since the 7th grade and everyone else in are our group are date Farkle and Smackcle are dating , Maya is with Josh and Zay and Vanessa have a long distance relationship but they make it work anyways I was finishing up getting ready when Maya came through the window ._

 _"Hey riles ready for school "_

 _" Hey peaches yeah in a min"_

 _" Where's huckleberry I thought he was going to meet us here "_

 _"He had to do something before school so he said he'll just see us there "_

 _"Okay so how have you two been "_

 _" He has been kind of distance but besides that good why you ask "_

 _" No reason_ just asking "

" Maya you never just ask what's going on "

" Nothing i promise now let's go "

"OK but you have never cared about school or being late "

" I don't i just want to see our friends okay" We left through my window and took the train as always to school but this time i saw Smackcle kissing this guy from our school i was so shocked , confused and disgusted .Why would she do this to Farkle I thought they were happy together i have to tell Farkle he deserves better than Smackcle once the train got to our stop i ran off with Maya chasing me she finally caught me we were out of breath

" Riles what is going on why were you ran so fast " She said out of breath

" Smackle on the same train kissing a guy " I said out of breath

"Okay "

" why are you so calm about this "

" Riles It's none of my business and it's not yours either "

" Maya if Josh cheated you would want me to tell you "

" No i would rather find out myself now here " She handed me a red envelope

" What is this for "

" It's a surprise "

" Yeah I love surprises" I opened it anand it said

'Riley butt out I'm serious butt your butt out' Once I readed it Maya walked away into the school i ran in too and ran to Farkle, Lucas and Zay

"Hey riles what up with you " Zay said

" Nothing much but Farkle can I talk to you for a minute please "

"OK " I dragged him in a empty classroom before Isadora or Maya saw us

" So riles what is so important ? "

" OK i don't know how to tell you this me but..." he interrupted me and looked deep in my eyes

" Isadora is cheating on me "

" How did you know? "

" I could tell by the sadness in your eyes and the way it was hard for you to say it because you didn't want to hurt me"

" It's because I care about you your my friend i want to see you happy so what are you going to do "

" I'm going to break up with her today " He said with a sad look

" Farkle she doesn't deserve you your a catch someday your going to find the girl who you deserve "

" Thanks riles " we then hugged and I said to him

" I love you Farkle "

"I love you too " Then we went in the hallway to see smackle talking to Maya and Lucas while Zay was texting we walk towards them and smackle said to me and Farkle

"Hey guys what's going on Farkle why are so sad what happen "

"Isadora can we talk in private "

" But I was talking to Maya and Lucas can it wait "

" This is more important "

" OK then you can say it here we're all friends "

" Okay fine I'm breaking up with you "

" What ? why are you doing this is thought we were good together ? "

" I did too "

" Then why are we breaking up did i do something "

" Yeah you did i loved you and do this to me and I had to hear it from someone else "

" What are you talking about "

" I'm talking about Riley telling me that she saw you and some guy on the train were kissing "

" I'm sorry I was going to tell you i promise also in think Riley make people fight their battles and mind her business "She yelled

"Smackcle are you seriously blaming this on Riley for your bad decisions it's her fault that your unfaithful she cares truth about me to tell me the truth "

" If you two care about each other maybe you guys should go out" I then went towards Smackcle

" Okay Smackcle calm down did you really think that I wasn't going tell Farkle that you cheated I wasn't going to sit around while you slowly hurt him I'm his friend I'm not going to let my friend be with someone who doesn't love him "

" Farkle can we talk about this please we can work this out I do want to be with you "

" No i can't be with someone i don't trust i have to get to class " once Farkle left Smackle turn to me and said

" This is your fault why couldn't you just butt out you are the worst friend ever " She said storming off leaving me in tears I turned to see that Maya ,Lucas and Zay left for class and I ran to my class because I was late when I got into the class everyone turn to me.

" Ms. Matthew how nice for you to join us take your sit"

"Sorry Mr. Matthew " I said taking my sit next to Farkle and saw on the board true friends

" okay like i was saying the way to know that you have a true friend is when your friend is always there when you need no matter what . A true friend is when they tell you if there something wrong and sometimes your friends needs to tell you something really need to hear even if it stings a little it's not easy for them either but you have to trust them okay since today lesson took less time today you can talk while I grade paper for the rest of the class " When my dad i turned to Farkle to talk to see if he's okay

"Hey Farkle how are you doing "

"Ok I guess so what's up with you why aren't you talking to Lucas and Maya "

" Honestly I'm kind mad at Maya for trying to stop me from tellingyou and Lucas and I haven't been talking lately he's being distance "

" Smackcle was being distance "

" You know what i have the perfect solution for your heartbreak a party are you going to Lucas's party he planned tonight. It will take your mind off of Smackcle I will be fun"

"Ok sure what time should I pick you up "

" 7:30 and how will we get there"

"I'll drive us "

"Sounds like a plan " The day went by fast before I knew it is had to get ready for Lucas party in hope we get to spend time together and find out the reason he has been distance when I got home I watched the for a while since it was still early i then it was time for dinner and my dad asked everyone

" So how was everyone's day "

" It was bad "My mom then asked

"Honey what happened "

" It all started with Smackcle kissing another and then me and Maya had a fight about me wanting to tell Farkle and she thought i should butt out so I told Farkle and now he's heartbroken and Smackcle hates me but at least I found a way to cheer Farkle up by bringing him to Lucas's party and also I'm sleeping over Maya's"

" OK wow but you do know you did the right thing Farkle deserved to know anyway enjoy your party when are you leaving "

"At 7:30 Farkle is picking me up speaking of it really need to get ready for the party " My dad then said

" Okay call us when you get there " He said while I run in my room took a shower , brush my teeth , did my gold smokey eye with a pink lip look , for my outfit i wore a floral off shoulders top , black jeans and my wedge and did a half up half down hairstyle I then heard someone crawl through the bay window is turned see Farkle

"Hey riles you ready "

" Yeah let's go" We went in his car and 15 mins later we were at Lucas's house once I got out of the car i had loud music we entered the house and saw Lucas walking towards us

" Hey guys I'm glad you could make it " Farkle then asked

" Lucas are you okay "

" The more important question is are okay Farkle " Then I realized what was going on

" OK now I know why your acting weird Lucas how many drinks have you had "

" I don't know i lose count " then Zay came towards us and I asked him

" Zay how many drinks have Lucas had "

" OK let's see 3 shots , 3 jello shots ,4 beers and a cup full of Hennessy "

"WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM "

" Hey I tried "

" Ok can you bring him upstairs "

" Fine let's go Lucas " Zay brought him upstairs then my favorite song came on

" This is my favorite song " I said to Farkle

"Ok then let's dance " He said it then grabbed his hand and dragged him to dance we dance for about an hour then we're tired so got drinks but Farkle only drank water because he's driving Zay then walked to us

" Riles you want to have a shot competition the one who drinks the most wins "

"Ok I'm up for it " We both walked to the shot station

" Ok ready set go " We drank a lot of shots but I won in drank 16 he drank 13

" Ok Riles you won fair and square i didn't know you could drink like that "

" Yeah me either and am i the only one who sees the pink unicorn flying "

" No your not i do too "

" well I have to go check on Lucas bye Zay and unicorn " Before i walked upstairs i grabbed a cup of water and went upstairs to check on him i walkedin the room to see Maya and Lucas on his bed kissing at that moment i took the water and threw it on both of them they both turned to see me by the door in tears

" Riles I'm so sorry it just happened " Maya said

" Things don't just happen so how long have you too been sneaking behind my back "

" Babe let's just calm down and talk "

"HOW LONG " I yelled

"Since June when Me and Josh broke up "

" So instead of coming to me you sleep with my boyfriend you know What F you both i never want to talk to either of you again you both could go to hell " I said storming out in tears once I got downstairs I grabbed my coat and left and Farkle ran after me yelling my name he finally caught up with me

"Riles what happened to you "

" Nothing can we just go "

" Ok I'll bring you home "

"No my parents thinks I'm sleeping at Maya and if they see me home early there going to ask questions so can I stay at your house tonight please "

"Ok sure let's go " we got in the car and drove a few minutes later we were at the Minkus house when we got in the house no one was home

" Where's your parents "

" Anniversary trip but that isn't the point sit on the couch we need to talk " I took a sit and Farkle sat down next to me

" Ok riles we been friends since we were little so I know when there is something wrong you can trust me riles I'm your friend "

" Ok when I was done with my game with Zay and the unicorn I went upstairs to bring Lucas water and when I enter his room him and Maya were kissing the worst part is they have been see each other for 4 month how stupid am I to not see what was going I was stupid to think they actually love and care I thought she was my friend now I have no one " I said in tears

" Riles I will forever and always be there for you and I know how it feels like but you helped me have fun and not think about it and that is what I'm going to do for you " he then give me a hug

" Love you Farkle "

"Love too Riles " The moment he hugged me and said I love you made me feel like I was wanted , safe and loved and when I looked in his eyes It showed that he cared then I just did what I want to do at the moment I kissed him and I saw fireworks then one thing lead to another .

 **I hope you enjoyed my first riarkle fanfiction what do you think of my riarkle fanfiction and do you think they will stay friends or more comment**


End file.
